Diario de los Suspiros
by Suicidal Bee
Summary: "Querida madre: Gracias por darme fortaleza, esa luz que me guió para atravesar todos esos desencantos y altibajos tras todos estos años que estuviste ausente. No le diste a Amelia eso, ¿verdad?, ella estaba débil, por eso cayó cuando quiso volar. Aún la recuerdo, aún nos encontramos a veces en mis sueños [...]" (Nyo!Naciones) (Nyo!USUK, Nyo!Franada vs Nyo!PruCan) (Yuri)


**PDV de Maddie:**

Quizás no fue culpa mía… al menos eso me gusta imaginar. Pero, ¿a quién trato de engañar con esa cavilación? Sé muy bien que yo no estaba destinada a siquiera nacer desde que las misiones pre asignadas de este mundo empezaron…

Mi nombre es Madeline Williams, pero me han llamado Maddie desde que tengo memoria. Mi historia no es la gran cosa, dejando de lado el tema parental, tuve una vida bastante normal. Buenas calificaciones, dos o tres amigos que perduraron hasta el día de hoy, una hermana fidedigna… Lo único que estorba en esta historia es la falta de una figura materna, y una figura paterna deformada. Tengo una hermana melliza, su nombre es Amelia. Mi madre murió dándome luz a mí, es por eso que Amé es la hija predilecta y yo la que está de más. Nuestro padre nos aprecia, aunque raramente lo demuestra; él es un adicto al trabajo, por lo que no tiene tiempo para cuidar de nosotras, así que mi hermana y yo nos criamos prácticamente solas. Hace un año, papá conoció a una mujer, Sabrina (alias, esa vieja harpía que se dedicó a arruinar nuestras vidas), su sobrenombre no hace alusión a su edad, ya que es joven, vaya, es MUY joven, veinte años menor que nuestro padre… Retomando el tema, hace un año esa bruja se las arregló para enviar a Amelia a un internado de chicas en las afueras de la ciudad. Hace un año que sólo vemos a Amé los Domingos y le hablamos los jueves por la noche unos cinco minutos. Y hace un año que aquella peste está tratando de enviarme a mí también. Con Amelia fue más fácil, debido a que ella tiene una actitud más osada y contradictoria, tardó unos meses en colocarla en la institución. Yo, por mi parte, soy más sumisa y respetuosa, pero últimamente esa harpía ha estado haciendo cosas que sacan lo peor de mí, así que comencé a rebelarme… no tardó mucho en convencer a mi padre de enviarme al internado también.

Y aquí estoy, en el Torino color ladrillo de mi padre, como él le decía, "mi amigo fiel". A mi derecha yacían una vieja maleta y un bolso negro. Dentro de la maleta se encontraba mi ropa, y dentro del bolso, mis posesiones más preciadas, como por ejemplo mi diario, una muñeca de trapo que perteneció a mi bisabuela y que fue pasando de generación en generación hasta mí, una foto de mi madre, unos casetes caseros de mi madre cuando estaba embarazada, unas pulseras con cuentecillas de letras que decían _"Carla y Maddie" "Mejores amigas"_, tan pequeñas que ya ni entraban en mi muñeca (Carla es mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde los tres años, ella es de Cuba. Recuerdo que nadie se le acercaba porque era morena y obesa, y golpeaba a todas las niñas que se burlaban de ella, pero al final, fue ella quien se acercó a mí, otra alma solitaria), mis primeros dibujos y cuentos de hadas de preescolar… y algunas otras baratijas con significado astral, fotos de Amé y mías de cuando éramos niñas en los torneos de natación o en los 4 de Julio, libros de la infancia como _"__El Principito" _o _"__Mujercitas"_ y una medalla que gané a los once años en una competencia local de escritores infantiles, cada vez que froto un poco aquel vejestorio, alguna idea nueva y original aparece en mi mente por milagro.

Miré hacia el espejo y noté que Sabrina estaba riendo, incluso llegué a escuchar una risita que advertía que ella había ganado finalmente… De pronto, el auto frenó cuando arribamos a un edificio de apariencia antigua y lúgubre.

"Maddie, es aquí" Mi padre anunció

"Yo la ayudo con el equipaje" Añadió Sabrina enérgicamente, saliendo del auto a toda carrera

Me dispuse a salir del vehículo. Mi padre tomó la maleta mientras que Sabrina colocó el bolso sobre sus hombros vehementemente.

"¡C-Cuidado! H-Hay cosas muy frágiles allí adentro…" Le advertí, molesta, ella se limitó a dar unas risitas

El Instituto _St. Rosemary_ tenía una apariencia similar a la de un capitolio, de algún metal impenetrable negro, que con el paso del tiempo se había tornado gris, una cúpula en el medio que sostenía una cruz en lo más alto, una estatua de la fundadora y columnas adornaban la entrada, la construcción siendo rodeada por hectáreas y hectáreas de campos verdes. Desde el punto de inicio, se podía divisar a unos metros el patio en el centro del liceo, tapado por columnas también, pero entre estas últimas se podían vislumbrar algunas alumnas correteando de aquí para allá.

Una mujer de aspecto aseado a lo lejos se nos acercó, muy probablemente para darnos la bienvenida, junto con otra mujer que parecía más joven que ella quien no se quedaba atrás hablando de elegancia.

"Buenos días, señor Williams" La mujer mayor se inclinó levemente para saludar, su cabello color chocolate hasta su espalda se meció con el movimiento

"Buenos días, señora Abrahams" Mi padre respondió

"Tú debes ser Madeline, ¿no es así?" Me dedicó una sonrisa cálida que sus perfectos labios de cereza dibujaban, sus orbes azules heladas mostrando cierta compasión ante mí

"A-Así es" Asentí, tartamudeando, como siempre

"Encantada, mi nombre es Virginia Abrahams, y soy la directora del _St. Rosemary_" Llevó una mano a su pecho para introducirse a sí misma, luego, apuntó a la jovencita que estaba a su lado, "Ella es Patty, mi secretaria"

"Un gusto" Dijo la otra, con una voz increíblemente encantadora

"Bien, parece que ya es hora de irse, ¿no es así, Billy? Sabrina dijo dinámicamente mientras soltaba el bolso y abrazaba los hombros de mi padre

"¡T-Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado!" Me quejé nuevamente

"Ya, ya… lo siento" Dijo, divertidamente molesta, "Nos vemos, Maddie" Colocó un beso en mi cabeza, dejando a los cabellos de ese sector ardiendo en repulsión e ira, luego, se colocó unos lentes de sol y volvió a subirse al auto

"Adiós, hija" Mi padre se despidió, entrando al vehículo también

"Adiós…" Balbuceé, el ruido del viejo motor interrumpiéndome, "Papá…" Al decir esa última palabra, el automóvil ya estaba retornando a la ciudad

"Déjame ayudarte con eso" Dijo Patty, rodeando un hombro con la correa del bolso y alzando la maleta sin dificultades, "Vaya, esto está muy liviano…"

"S-Sí… N-No soy muy fanática de las c-compras…" Expliqué

"Sígueme, Madeline" La Sra. Abrahams hizo ademán para señalar hacia adelante, comenzamos a movernos, "¿Eres la hermana de Amelia, no es así?" Preguntó, tan amable como antes

"S-Sí" Respondí, tímidamente. Llegamos al patio, este era un espacio verde bastante amplio, había varias alumnas conversando y, en el centro, había una glorieta que supuse reunía las chicas "alfa" del liceo

"Excelente. Debido a que sabía ese detalle, te he colocado en el mismo dormitorio que tu hermana" Anunció con una sonrisa confidente, "También estás con una chica más. Te presentaré a Alice" Advirtió, "¡Alice!" Llamó a una de las chicas dentro de la glorieta, "Vas a llevarte muy bien con ella, Alice es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una de las mejores alumnas…" Me susurró, dándome un apretón en los hombros

Una muchacha de largo cabello dorado recogido en dos coletas, de cuerpo esbelto, ojos color oliva y lentes de aspecto intelectual se acercó a nosotras. Vestía el uniforme del colegio: un vestido negro simple ajustado con volados unos milímetros por encima de la rodilla, un chaleco y corbata marrones, medias opacas y botas victorianas negras también. Su semblante era amistoso y servicial, y de lejos parecía una de las típicas chicas _nerd_, responsable y cuidadosa.

"¿Sí, Sra. Abrahams?" Preguntó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa gratificante

"Esta es Madeline, la hermana de Amelia. ¿Por qué no le muestras su habitación, linda?" Pidió, sus manos aún posadas sobre mis hombros

"Por supuesto, Sra. Abrahams" Respondió, "Déjeme ayudar con el equipaje" Alice tomó la maleta que, para su suerte, seguía estando liviana

"Y-Yo llevaré el bolso" Patty me extendió el contenedor negro, el cual amarré con sumo cuidado a mi hombro

"Las habitaciones están en el ala este. Sígueme" Alice explicó, caminando hacia el edificio que estaba a nuestra derecha, yo la seguí, "¿Me permitirías tu tarjeta de identificación?" Me preguntó una vez dentro, las paredes eran blancas con guardas de granito grises y suelo de baldosas manchadas, algo que acentuaba la atmósfera deprimente del lugar, cada puerta era de madera vieja y descortezada, en frente nuestro había una escalera caracol del mismo material que el suelo, formando una pared semicircular para encajar mejor

"C-Claro" Respondí, extendiéndole el carnet que se encontraba dentro de mi bolsillo

"Madeline Williams. Diecisiete años. Nacionalidad estadounidense-canadiense…" Murmuró para sí misma Alice, "Bien, parece que todo está en orden" Finalmente dijo, con una sonrisa. Apuntó para arriba, "Nuestra habitación está en el primer piso" Advirtió

"¡Vaya! ¡Miren quién está aquí!" Una voz conocida detrás de nosotras dijo

Amelia estaba saliendo de una de las habitaciones, con una botella de licor de menta en una de sus manos, bebiendo del pico de esta.

"¡Amelia! ¡Deja de beber eso! ¡La Hermana Theresa podría verte!" Alice gritó con voz débil para no ser oída

"Pff, ¿qué es lo peor que pueden hacer? ¿Expulsarme?" Dijo con un tono relajado

"¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? No te vi en ninguna clase…" Volvió a cuestionar

"Jugando al póquer con Ani y Jul… Y ya que estaba ahí, me encargué de robarle una de estas… ¿preciosidades? A Ani… No tienen un buen sabor" Dijo, meneando la botella de lado a lado, haciendo que el líquido dentro se meciera también, "Como sea, déjenme ayudarlas con eso" Se acercó a nosotras y tomó la maleta y el bolso

A pesar de sus diecisiete años, Amelia es bastante fuerte, algo que parece pasar por alto. Observé cómo su delicada y a la vez provocativa figura avanzaba escalón por escalón. Tiene un cuerpo curvilíneo y está muy bien dotada, a diferencia de mí; su cabello es corto y ondulado, de color rubio miel, su flequillo se divide en el medio y ella lo mantiene siempre alejado de su rostro con dos hebillas. Sus ojos son azules mar, brillantes como dos gemas. Su nariz respingada, cejas escasas y semicirculares y labios finos e indefinidos (un detalle que siempre odió y aún trata de esconder con todo tipo de labiales).

Llegamos a una puerta con el número "12" grabado con metal negro cuya pintura se estaba deshaciendo, el material de la misma madera descascarada. Las paredes tampoco cambiaron su aspecto. Las pequeñas arañas de luz no estaban encendidas, por lo que el sol que entraba impetuosamente por los ventanales era lo que iluminaba el corredor.  
>Alice tomó una llave de aspecto antiguo y abrió la puerta.<p>

El dormitorio era acogedor: las paredes se alzaban en una línea recta para luego dividirse en tres semicírculos, simplemente blancas, perfectas para colgar posters o fotografías. Había tres camas pertenecientes a los tres semicírculos, con ventanas detrás de estas. A la derecha, estaba el sector de Alice, al parecer, lleno de posters de bandas británicas, como _Oasis_, _The Beatles_, _Sex Pistols_ y _Queen_… en el sector recto, un pequeño armario y un tocador, ambos de madera rojiza lustrada; arriba en la cama, yacía un peluche de conejo verde con alas. A la izquierda, el sector de Amé, llena de bandas de rock como _My Chemical Romance_, _Nirvana_, _Deep Purple_, _Journey_, _Bon Jovi_… he de agregar que también ama los musicales de Broadway, por lo que se podían apreciar posters de _Funny Girl_, _Mamma Mia_, _Rock of Ages_ o _Wicked_, también tenía un sector dedicado especialmente para fotografías familiares, y en la parte lisa también se alzaban un armario y un tocador de madera rojiza. El semicírculo del medio aún se encontraba vacío, supuse entonces que me tocaría a mí llenarlo.

"Esa será tu cama" Dijo Amé, lanzando la maleta y el bolso justo en el medio del mueble, "Puedes usar mi tocador cuando quieras. Lo siento, no tienes un armario, pero sí tienes eso" Señaló a una pequeña cómoda al pie de la cama, "Tendrás que seleccionar tu armamento de ahí" Dijo, echándose en su cama sin mirar detrás, y guardando la botella de bebida alcohólica debajo de esta

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, cuando el timbre resonó, creando un eco por todo el internado.

"Bien, el _tour_ terminó, ahora debemos ir a clases" Advirtió Alice

Fuera se escucharon unas risotadas altas y molestas luego del punzante sonido de la campana. Provenían de dos chicas, por su aspecto, de último año.

"¡Oye, _Little Miss Sunshine_! ¿¡Irás a la aburrida clase de economía hoy o nos acompañarás a la ciudad!?" Una de ellas dijo. Era una chica alta, de tez pálida al parecer aterciopelada, albina, por lo que su cabello era completamente níveo y sus ojos rojos; pero no causaba miedo o repulsión en absoluto, parecían cálidos, como dos amapolas… la única desventaja que parecía poseer era el timbre de su voz, esfumado y alto, con un acento alemán

"¡Nosotras ya tenemos todo listo!" Dijo la otra, alzándose el volado del vestido para revelar unos shorts de motivo tribal debajo de las medias. Esta tenía una larga cabellera rubia aurora, enmarañada y pajosa, como si rara vez se lo cepillase; ojos azules eléctricos y una sonrisa roja natural estúpida, también tenía un acento germánico en su voz

"¡Pues, no! ¡Mi hermana vino y tendré que quedarme con ella hasta que se familiarice con todo!" Explicó, empleando el mismo tono

¿Por qué tenían que gritar para comunicarse? Esto parecía no sólo molestarme a mí, sino también a Alice, que estaba dibujando en su rostro una expresión de pocos amigos.

"¡Maddie! ¡Todavía no te he presentado a mis amigas!" Amé dijo, acercándose al dúo, "Ella es…"

"Anika Køhler" La rubia terminó su oración

"Y ella es…"

"Julchen Bielschmidt" La albina finalizó también su frase

"Y ella es…" Anika y Julchen dijeron juntas, señalando a Amé

"Amelia Williams" Mi hermana respondió

"Y juntas somos… ¡El Trio Asombroso!" Gritaron las tres al unísono, haciendo un paso de animación para enaltecer el título que se auto-otorgaban

"Amelia, ¿quieres dejarte ya de hacer estupideces e ir a clases?" Alice reprochó

"Está bien, está bien…" Amé dijo, resoplando en molestia, "¡Adiós, chicas!" Se despidió de ambas

"¡Adiós, Amé!" Dijeron ambas mientras se apartaban

Alice tomó su maletín impetuosamente, parecía molesta.

"No entiendo cuál es tu necesidad de arrojar estrépito por doquier, Amelia" Fulminó a mi hermana con la mirada y se marchó

"¡Hey…! ¡Espera! ¡Alice!" Amé tomó su maletín también en un esprínter para correr hacia su compañera

"¡E-Espérenme!" Dije yo, apresurándome a tomar un cuaderno y mi cartuchera de mis cosas y siguiéndolas

Justo al momento que atravesé la puerta, alguien obstruyó mi camino, haciéndome chocar contra ella y caer sentada, mi anotador y cartuchera cayendo conmigo también.

"Oh… _Désolé, ma petite fleur_, ¿estás bien?" Una muchacha me extendió su aterciopelada mano con uñas pintadas de rojo escarlata, alcé mi vista para contemplarla mejor: parecía un ser divino; para empezar su tez era blanca, no como la nieve, sino como la porcelana, por su textura; su sonrisa era perfectamente brillante, dibujada por un par de labios color coral bien definidos; su nariz no tenía imperfección alguna, sus cejas arqueadas y finas; cabello castaño ceniza recogido en un rodete ostentoso que dejaba colgando dos mechones delicadamente al lado de su rostro angelical, de porte elegante, llamativa sin llegar a ser vulgar. Pero lo que más me cautivó fueron sus ojos, púrpuras como una violeta salvaje, y sus pupilas eran el centro de ésta. Su expresión era misteriosa, seductora y fascinante, sin duda alguna deseaba conocerla mejor…

"_¡__O-Oui!_" Fue todo lo que pude articular mientras me reincorporaba azorada, sentía mis mejillas ardiendo, algo que la chica pareció notar, ya que sonrió maliciosamente

"Oh… Así que eres nueva…" Afirmó (quizás), deslizando un dedo por mi mandíbula, "_Tu sais parler Français?_" Preguntó, parecía interesada

"_Oui… Je parle Français très bien_" Respondí, por alguna razón, no tartamudeo cuando hablo en francés

Ella se limitó a reír por debajo.

"¿Cómo es tu nombre?" Volvió a preguntar, sin quitar su mirada violácea de mí

"Me…

"_Nymphet_! ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? ¡Aléjate de ella!" Alice gritó a lo lejos, interrumpiéndome

Corrió a toda carrera hasta alcanzarnos. Una vez en nuestro lugar, empujo a la chica violentamente, haciéndola rebotar contra la pared.

"¡Hey! ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!? ¡Sólo le estaba preguntando su nombre!" Se excusó

"A-Alice, ella t-tiene razón… N-Nos acabamos de c-cruzar" Expliqué

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza en señal de comprensión, luego, soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

"_Nymphet_, te presento a Maddie Williams, la hermana melliza de Amelia" Me introdujo, mi hermana levantando una mano cuando fue nombrada, "Maddie, te presento a Marianne _la ninfómana _Bonnefoy" Señaló a la joven, desganada

"Simplemente llámame Marie, _ma chérie_" Pidió, llevándose una mano al pecho melodramáticamente

"Perfecto, ahora que se conocen, supongo que ya podemos ir a clases" Alice juntó sus manos para dar por finalizado la breve discusión, tomándome del hombro y arrastrándome junto con Amé y ella hacia la escalera caracol

"¡Alice! ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Apenas pude hablar con ella! ¡Vuelve!" Marie gritaba a lo lejos

Una vez que alcanzamos el pie de las escaleras, Alice me acorraló contra la pared semicircular. No tenía idea de lo que iba a hacerme, así que mis estímulos de defensa se activaron, aunque por su expresión deduje que se trataba más bien de un reproche.

"Escúchame, y escúchame bien" Me dijo, agregando énfasis a cada palabra que salía de su boca, "Hay seis personas de las cuales debes alejarte en este lugar: las hermanas Braginskaya; Katyusha, Anya y Natalya, esas chicas son de las ligas pesadas, varios de sus ancestros eran criminales soviéticos, sabes… la cosa es así: te metes con Katyusha, te metes con Anya, una vez que te metas con Anya, te verás involucrada en una muy gorda, y no sólo eso, cuando te metes con Anya, te estás metiendo con Natalya, y si Natalya tiene algún problema contigo, puedes darte por muerta" Me explicó cortante, yo me limité a tragar saliva en señal de comprensión

"¿C-Cuáles son las otras t-tres?" Pregunté, aparentando interés tras el temor

"El _Trio del Mal Tacto_" Murmuró, "Integrado por Marianne Bonnefoy, Isabel Fernández Carriedo y…

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices" Amelia la interrumpió

"Julchen Bielschmidt"

Aún me sigo preguntando por qué, cuando Alice nombró a la última chica, algo interno hizo un ruido de _crack_, como si me decepcionara saber que Julchen era ese tipo de persona. Después de todo, parecía amable, ruidosa, pero amable…

Una de las hermanas notó nuestra presencia al pie de las escaleras.

"¡Kirkland! ¡Williams! ¿¡Qué es lo que están haciendo allí!? ¡Vayan a clases ahora mismo!" Nos reprendió

"Lo siento, Hermana Rose, nos dirigíamos al aula, se lo juro" Alice se disculpó, mientras nos movíamos hacia adelante para entrar a dicho sitio

"Un momento, ¿quién es esta jovencita?" Dijo tomándome del brazo repentinamente

"Es Madeline Williams, ingresó hace unos minutos, ella es la hermana de Amelia" Explicó Alice, quien ya parecía nuestra vocera

"Tendrás que mostrarme tu tarjeta de identificación, niña" Me dijo la hermana, se la alcancé y ella la examinó rápidamente, "Bien, necesitaras un uniforme, no puedes andar paseándote así por todo el instituto" Advirtió. Miré hacia abajo para examinar mi vestimenta: llevaba puesto un _hoodie_ púrpura de _GAP_, una falda de jean a tablas, unas medias blancas hasta la rodilla y unas _ballerinas_ lilas, "Pásate por la iglesia esta tarde"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, esto es IMPORTANTE DE LEER: Si se preguntan "¿Por qué Amelia tiene el apellido "Williams" y no "Jones"?", la respuesta es que otro personaje ya lleva ese apellido, sí, LOS PERSONAJES MASCULINOS TAMBIÉN APARECERÁN EN ESTA HISTORIA, y es por eso que más adelante verán que algunas de las alumnas tienen relación familiar con estos. Ahora, por si también se lo preguntan, elegí los nombres para las Nyo!Naciones que más se dan en los fanfics, y como para hacerlo más informal, decidí acortarlos, es por eso que Amelia es "Amé", Alice "Ali" o Marianne "Marie", es simple cuestión de comodidad. También, por ahora esto está clasificado como T, pero quiero que sepan que esta es una historia yuri (yuri = lesbianismo), por lo que más adelante tendré que clasificarlo como M por el contenido explícito, así que si no están de acuerdo con la idea, no les recomiendo que sigan leyendo.<br>Para más información, sí, esto está basado en la película "Lost and Delirious" y "The Truth About Jane", y más adelante en "La Vida de Adele", así que sí, hice esto después de ver muchas películas de temática LGBT...  
>Dicho todo esto, voy a ponerme más "amistosa" ahora: ¡Que lo disfruten! ^^<strong>


End file.
